Sam and the sauce
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: There is a special type of sauce that Sam Puckett love so much...


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

 **Sam and the sauce**

 **Sam Puckett is a sexy blonde 26 year old woman and she love sex and porn so much. She masturbate almost everyday and she nearly always wear sexy clothes.**

Today is a beautiful summer day and she's in her bedroom, waiting for her boyfriend to visit her...well, he's not really her boyfriend in the typical sense. He's more of a fuck-buddy, to be honest.

"I'm such a horny slut." says Sam. "My pussy was created for sexy time."

Lucky for her, Sam can not get preggo and STDs seem to never spread to her so she can have guys cum in her as much as she want, but even though she has sex often, she only let a very few guys cum in her.

"Okay, all ready for strong dick in me. I'm so damn horny." says Sam.

Her outfit right now is a tight pink leather top, white panties, black latex chaps and yellow socks. She also has dark-red lipstick on, along with dark eye-shadow. And her blonde hair is in a casual ponytail and in her ears are her custom-made diamond ear rings.

She look very erotic. As if she was made for the one purpose of being fucked all porno-style.

"Yay." says a happy Sam when her fuck-buddy Mike Danielson show up.

"Are you ready for me?" says Mike.

"Very much so. I've been ready since last time." says Sam.

"Great. Let's have fun, baby." says Mike.

"Yup." says Sam.

Mike takes off his black leather shirt and unzip his jeans so his dick pop out. His dick is big and hard.

Sam has seen it before, but she still gasp as much in joy as she did the first time she saw it 2 years ago.

"Do me." says Sam. "Pretend that I am you private whore."

"My sexy Sam." says Mike as he gently push down Sam onto the couch, pull her panties in half, takes out the pin that hold Sam's hair up in a ponytail, slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Awwww! Mmmm! Soooo awesome!" moans Sam, all horny and sexual.

"It's very good for me too." moans Mike in a deep manly tone.

Mike's voice makes Sam even more horny.

"Sexy!" moans Sam.

"Yeah, Sam. You're very sexy. I've never met another slut who's as sexy as you." moans Mike.

"And I've never met a dude who has such a hard firm dick as you." moans Sam.

"Thanks, baby." moans Mike.

"No problem! Sooo awesome!" moans Sam, all horny and erotic.

"Wet is what you are!" moans Mike.

"Because of you!" moans Sam. "You're so sexy!"

"You too!" moans Mike.

"Mmmm! Yes! Do me, take me, fuck me, bang me, drill me!" moans Sam.

"My pleasure." says Mike, fucking harder.

"That's what I love! Give it to me! Soooooo sexy!" moans Sam.

"Indeed, Sam!" moans Mike.

"Fuck!" moans Sam.

"Holy shit, yeah!" moans Mike.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Sam.

"Your pussy hug my dick so well." moans Mike.

"And your dick fill me up so well. Me love that so much." moans Sam.

Mike fuck harder.

"Mmmm...yes!" moans Sam.

"Sam, you truly are a very sexy girl." moans Mike.

"I know. Sex is the best thing for me." moans Sam.

"For me as well." moans Mike.

"Nice!" moans Sam.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Mike as he cum in the bottom of Sam's pussy.

"OMG, soooo sexy!" moans Sam as she get an awesome orgasm.

"That was really good." says Mike.

"Yeah, it was wonderful, man! And thanks for the huge load of nice creamy fuck-sauce in me." says Sam.

"My pleasure, girl." says Mike as he pull out his dick from Sam's pussy.

He then gently kiss her clit.

"You're amazing." says Sam with a cute smile.

"So are you." says Mike.

"I'm glad ya think so 'cause I love sex." says Sam. "That's my purpose in life, to pleasure as many men as possible, using my erotic slutty body."

"Highly interesting idea ya got going. I wish you the best of luck with it." says Mike.

"Awww! Thanks sooo fuckin' much!" says Sam, actually giving Mike a kiss.

"No problem, Sam. Fucking you is always so much fun. Your pussy is very cozy." says Mike.

"Okay. And I like your powerful dick." says Sam.

"Thanks." says Mike as put his shirt back on and put his dick back in his pants.

Mike leave.

Sam drinks some beer and eat a burger.

The next day.

"Yesterday was so sexy." says a happy Sam.

She thinks that Mike is the best man who's ever fucked her.

"I can't get enough fucking." says Sam, almost getting horny.

On this day, Sam wear a black t-shirt, baggy pink sweatpants and white socks.

"Maybe I should have Mike over again..." says Sam as she plop down on the couch.

Sam drink some beer.

"Slutty is what I am. Me is made to be fucked by men with big dick." says Sam.

Sam eat a sandwich.

"Awww! Sex is what I love the most." says Sam.

Sam truly love sex and porn.

"Perhaps I should masturbate..." says Sam. "No. I'm gonna save up my orgasms in case I wanna do it with a guy later."

Sam decides to take a shower.

In the shower she gently wash every part of her sexy erotic body.

"La la la, I'm a sexy slut." sings Sam.

Every part of Sam's body get cleaned, including her ass, boobs and pussy.

"Cool and badass. Yeah, I am those things too." says Sam.

After she's done in the shower, Sam put on a tight yellow latex top, pink panties, brown leather chaps and white socks.

"Yay. Me is sooooo sexual." says Sam.

4 hours later.

Sam is having sex with a guy named Jason DiMera.

"Fuck me!" says Sam with a cutie smile.

"Alright, sexy girl." says Jason as she slide his dick into Sam's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm...sexy!" moans Sam.

"Your pussy is so warm and wet." moans Jason.

"Because of you, dude!" moans Sam.

"Thanks, sexy Sam!" moans Jason, fucking harder.

"Slide your dick into the bottom of my naughty hole!" moans Sam.

"Okay!" moans Jason.

"Mmm, it feels so awesome!" moans Sam.

"It's very good for me too." moans Jason.

"Fuck! Make me cum, dude!" moans Sam.

"As ya wish!" moans Jason, fucking faster.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Sam.

"Yeah, very sexy!" moans Jason.

47 minutes later.

"Ohhh! Shit..." moans Jason as he cum in Sam's pussy.

"Yes, give the white sauce to mama!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

4 days later.

Sam is eating pizza and watching hentai.

Her outfit on this day is a red tight sexy top, pink baggy sweatpants and black socks.

"Awww. Me is a slut." says Sam with a cutie smile.

It's a good day.

"Me feel sexy." says Sam.

First she thinks that she should use her dildo, but she decides to call a real guy instead, since that's much better.

She grab her phone and call a guy named Dan Vasconcellos and tell him to come over and fuck her.

45 minutes later, Dan show up.

"Fuck me, dude. Please..." says Sam with a seductive smile.

"Okay, girl." says Dan as he unzip his leather pants.

"I'm fuckin' glad your dick still is big." says Sam.

Sam's clearly horny.

"Let's fuck." says Dan.

"Yeah, me want that white sexual sauce in my pussy." says Sam.

"And you will get that, for sure, Sam." says Dan.

"Sexy." says Sam.

Sam pull off her pants, keeping the rest of her clothes on.

Dan unzip his jeans and jerk his dick a bit, making it hard and ready for fucking.

"Take me!" says a very horny Sam as she lean back on the couch.

"Sure, sexy baby." says Dan as he slide his dick all the way into Sam's erotic cozy pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm...sooo damn awesome!" moans a very horny and happy Sam.

"It's good for me too." moans Dan.

"Yay!" moans Sam in joy.

"Lovin' this, are ya?" says Dan.

"Yeah, soooo much!" moans Sam.

"So do I, girl." moans Dan, fucking harder.

"Feels very sexy!" moans Sam.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Dan.

"Holy shit...do me, fuck me, bang me!" moans Sam.

"Right, Sam." moans Dan.

"Your dick is awesome!" moans Sam.

"And your pussy is as well." moans Dan.

"Mmmm, thanks!" moans Sam.

69 minutes later.

"Fuckin' shit...!" moans Dan as he cum in Sam's amazing erotic pussy.

"Yay!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

Sam is eating sushi.

She wear a red leather t-shirt, pink baggy sweatpants and black shoes.

"OMG, I'm so awesome." says Sam.

Sam is happy.

"Hmm, what guy should I have give me his sauce in my pussy later?" says Sam.

She decides that she want Mike to fuck her.

"I hope he's got time for me and my pussy..." says Sam.

She sends Mike a txt.

45 minutes later, Mike show up.

"Please fuck me." says Sam.

"Okay, Sam." says Mike.

"Awesome." says Sam.

Mike unzip his jeans and jerk his dick a bit, making it hard.

"Mike, penetrate my sexy pussy." says Sam as she lean back on the couch.

"Sure." says Mike as he pull a hole in Sam's sweatpants, slide his dick through it and into Sam's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Yay! Sooooooo sexy!" moans Sam.

"Indeed, my sexy friend." moans Mike.

"Thanks, dude!" moans Sam.

Mike fuck harder.

"Oh my shit...drill my amazing sexy pussy!" moans Sam.

Sam is happy.

"Alright." moans Mike.

"I love your big sexy dick!" moans Sam.

"I love your sexy pussy!" moans Mike.

"Sexy!" moans Sam.

"Yeah!" moans Mike. "You're the best slut I've ever fucked."

"Thanks!" moans Sam.

"My pleasure." says Mike.

"This feels so good. You have a very erotic dick, man." moans Sam.

"And you have a very sweet pussy." moans Mike.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Sam.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh!" moans Mike as he cum in Sam's awesome pussy.

"Holy shit, cum in me! Yes!" moans Sam as she get a big orgasm.

"It's great you can't get preggo so I can cum in you." says Mike.

"Yeah. I love when guys cum in me." says Sam.

"And I love chicks who allow me to cum in them, especially if they are blonde and erotic, like you are." says Mike.

"Thanks. You says such nice sexy stuff about me." says a happy Sam.

"Because it's all true." says Mike.

"Okay. You're my best fuck-buddy." says Sam.

"Sam, I feel the same for you." says Mike.

Mike and Sam drink some beer.

"Very nice that you're my fuck-buddy and not my actual boyfriend. Me ain't no girlfriend kind of girl." says Sam.

"I understand. I'm not looking for a romantic relationship either." says Mike.

"Sexy." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Mike.

"Awesome. So sexy." says Sam. "Thanks for your sauce, by the way. It was so creamy and warm. Made me happy. It's so cozy when I get a huge load of white fuck sauce in my slutty rockstar pussy."

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
